


like pale fire

by ceraunos



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, i have no other tags that should tell you what you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos
Summary: Inspired by the hotel scene, their crumpled shirts, and, um, Nicky's limp‘See,’ Joe says, pulling Nicky with him as he walks backwards, ‘isn’t this better than breakfast?’‘Convince me again,’ Nicky murmurs into Joe’s mouth, even as his knees hit the edge of the bed.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 80
Kudos: 572





	like pale fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is not any of the actual plot things I said I was working on, and it is 100% the discord’s fault.

The thrum of a motorbike echoes through the wall and vibrates into Nicky’s palm; outside the window the crowded market street cries with a voice millennia old. Somewhere in the distance thunder is building, he can feel it in the already thickening air that hangs heavy and sweat drenched, barely whispering through the window.

‘Nicolò,’ Joe murmurs plaintively, ‘Nicolò, Nicolò, light of my eyes…’

A lazy finger traces slow circles in the hollow of Nicky’s back.

‘Nicolò, my heart, my one eternal love, please, come back to bed,’ he continues, fingers coming to tug gently on Nicky’s hips. He sounds so mournful that for a moment Nicky thinks anyone could believe they haven’t spent the better part of a day and a half there already.

‘Do you remember the first time, with –’

‘– the storm? Mm.’

‘We were so young.’

‘You had long hair. It came all the way down to –’ he taps between Nicky’s shoulder blades, and Nicky finds himself shivering at the lightness of the touch, ‘here.’

‘We had chebakia for breakfast.’

_And he does remember. Remembers how, in the blue-purple haze of lightening smoked sky, Yusuf had tasted of rain and sticky-sweet syrup._

‘We should get some,’ he says, and knows Joe is remembering as much and more.

‘Mm,’ Joe hums and scrapes his teeth over the back of Nicky’s neck as he kisses him there. ‘Come back to bed.’

‘Andy and Booker’ll be here soon,’ he says, but lets the curtain drop anyway as he turns in Joe’s arms. The fabric catches half way, pooling orange light across the walls like pale fire.

‘They’ll wait.’

Nicky laughs because he knows from experience that they won’t.

‘We’ll be quick,’ Joe amends, although they both know from experience they won’t be. His breath is so close, his forehead tipped against Nicky’s, and Nicky can taste the bitterness of morning coffee even before he kisses him.

It’s light and gentle, barely more than an asking of permission, and Nicky finds himself nipping impatiently at Joe’s lip until he deepens it enough for him to lick inside, chasing the taste of coffee, and Joe, and the faint lingering taste of himself. He hums into it as Joe’s fingers graze over the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

‘See,’ Joe says, pulling Nicky with him as he starts to walk backwards toward the bed, ‘isn’t this better than breakfast?’

‘Mm, convince me again,’ Nicky murmurs into Joe’s mouth, even as his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Joe steps impossibly closer and Nicky lets himself be pushed onto his elbows as Joe’s hands come to trace slow lines across his ribs. They’ve know each other for so long, been with each other so many times in so many ways, and yet for a moment everything around them stills, blanketed in thick anticipation. Then Joe says,

‘Let me fuck you again,’ and Nicky’s breath catches at his throat, arousal like a punch in his stomach.

‘Please,’ he breaths as he reaches almost blindly to pull Joe in as he arches up to kiss him, messy and suddenly desperate.

Joe pushes them back onto the bed, both of them scrambling to find a better position without ever stopping kissing, until Nicky is up against the headboard and Joe suddenly sits back, even as Nicky chases forward, pulling him back in.

‘Wait,’ Joe breaths, a hand on Nicky’s chest keeping him still. ‘Wait here.’

It’s hardly cold, the humidity only heavier than ever against as it settles against the sheen of sweat on Nicky’s stomach, and yet he feels strangely cool without Joe’s body covering his. He can hear him, though, rustling around in their bags behind the door.

‘Joe?’

‘One sec – ah!’

For a moment Nicky thinks he’s reappeared holding some small explosive, except then he comes a little closer and Nicky raises an eyebrow, trying hard to not laugh.

‘Where did that come from?’

Joe shrugs, with an expression that’s struggling to be neutral, the corners of his eyes creased with a smile he’s biting down hard on.

‘Must have fallen in,’ he says, and Nicky can hear the smirk in his voice.

‘And you didn’t think to bring it out until now, hm?’

Nicky swears Joe blushes as he glances down at the slim black vibrator in his palm.

‘I forgot,’ he says softly, and then looks directly at Nicky so hard that Nicky feels himself flush under his gaze. ‘You were very distracting.’

‘Come here,’ Nicky breaths, and his voice feels thick with want again.

Joe kisses him so deeply and for so long that Nicky feels as if he’s floating in it, drifting in warmth that spreads through his stomach building with steady patience. When the vibrator suddenly buzzes to life, lightly tracing next to Joe’s thumb on his ankle, he gasps, startled. Joe doesn’t stop kissing him, though, only keeps distractedly drawing patterns on his skin that leave a low fire of arousal in their wake.

He works slowly upwards, pausing to focus on the spot behind Nicky’s knee that has him twisting into and away from the pressure all at once, a startled moan slipping out from his lips. It’s only when Joe keeps moving, though, to trace the insides of his thighs with long spirals of movement that creep higher without ever quite getting _close enough_ that Nicky realises how hard he already is.

When Joe leans forward to lick at a bead of pre-come with a satisfied hum, only to fleetingly replace his tongue with the flat side of the vibrator, Nicky shouts so loud he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole street heard him, back arching entirely off the bed as his hips snap forward.

‘Good?’ Joe murmurs, smiling into his neck where he bites a mark that will disappear in seconds. Nicky moans again.

‘Yes, _sì,_ please, I need –’

‘Hmm? You need?’

‘More, _per favore, mi serve_ …’ he babbles, not even sure what he’s asking for.

‘Like this?’ Joe says, and flicks the vibrator onto a lower setting before drawing a slow line down the length of Nicky’s cock, and Nicky shudders.

‘ _Sì, sì,_ like that, Joe, please,’ he gasps.

Joe doesn’t repeat himself, though, only keeps going, circling around his balls as Nicky’s hips cant forward. Joe’s free hand grips steadies him, fingers splaying across his waist. He takes the vibrator away from a moment, and Nicky whines into his shoulder, his hair plastered to both their skin.

‘Ok?’ Joe says, cupping Nicky’s jaw to pull him up into a quick, messy kiss.

‘Mm, good.’ Even to his own ears, Nicky knows he sounds halfway out of his own body, drowning in tangled need. ‘Will you –’ he starts to say, but then it turns into a deep, guttural moan as Joe turns the vibrator back on, this time, dancing over Nicky’s hole in short, sweeping movements.

‘Ah, ah,’ he gasps, when Joe presses in, just a little, teasing at his entrance. He can feel the tightness low in his stomach, a hot pool of arousal building up right from where his heals are scrabbling against the sheets. ‘I’m going to – need to, you in me – need –’

‘It’s ok,’ Joe says, pulling their foreheads together. ‘We’ve got time.’

They don’t, but Nicky isn’t sure there is anything in the world that could make him care right now. Joe tips the vibrator so it’s pressing against the sensitive muscle right at Nicky’s rim and it’s enough that Nicky shouts, spilling onto both their stomachs with a breathless gasp.

Joe keeps the vibrator moving, working through Nicky’s orgasm with light touches across his skin that prickle deliciously at the touch. Eventually Nicky twists away slightly, the tightly coiled need having temporarily abated enough to think again, but his whole body still feels like he’s swimming in a cloud of heady arousal. He doesn’t want to waste it to just a piece of plastic.

‘Fuck me,’ he says and catches the low moan Joe lets out on his own tongue, the sound of it rolling through him. When he reaches down between them Joe is already achingly hard, pre-come spilling from him onto both of them.

‘Yes, yes, _certo amore mio_ , like this?’ He says, shifting so Nicky is half sitting on him, legs splayed so wide he has to grip Joe’s shoulder with one hand and the headboard with the other to balance.

‘ _Sì, è perfetto_.’

Where the vibrator was moments ago, Joe’s index finger now hovers, not quite pressing in, not quite not; the balance is exquisite.

‘Lube,’ Joe murmurs, distractedly patting the sheets for wherever they last discarded it. Nicky shakes his head.

‘Want to feel you, in me, might be the last time for a while. Want to feel it, later.’

He won’t be able to, of course; it’ll all fade with the speed of any other bruise, but from the clouded expression on Joe’s face, Nicky thinks he might get an hour or so, at least.

‘Tell me if it’s too much?’

‘Of course.’

And with that Joe finally, finally, presses in, sinking down to the first, then second knuckle like it’s nothing. Nicky moans softly at the feeling of it, the unmistakable fullness already, as if this is all he’s been made for.

He’s still a little prepared from earlier, and the memory of it alone – Joe coaxing him open with a tongue and two fingers – has his hips stuttering, a fresh wave of desire washing over him. 

‘More,’ he says, but Joe is already pressing another finger in against the first. The faint pull of tightness as he experimentally crooks them shoots through Nicky like a bullet.

‘In me, please, now,’ he gasps.

‘You don’t want another –?’

‘In me,’ Nicky demands, and Joe laughs, but it’s cut off by a guttural moan as Nicky takes the base of his cock in hand and lines them up properly, the tip of Joe’s cock resting against where his fingers are still crooked inside Nicky.

There’s barely a fraction of a second between Joe taking his fingers out, and Nicky sinking down onto his cock, slow, steady and unstopping; the stretch of it sends a heat through every inch of his limbs. When he looks up, Joe’s pupils are blown all the way out, swimming with want; his knuckles are white where they’re gripping Nicky’s hips, doing nothing more than holding on as Nicky guides himself down.

Eventually Nicky bottoms out and they stay like that for a moment, Joe pressing half-formed kisses to Nicky’s jaw between panted breaths.

‘Good?’

‘Mm, _perfetto,’_ Joe hums, and then rocks backwards, slipping almost entirely out of Nicky before snapping his hips forward again. Nicky’s knuckles go white on the headboard as desperate arousal rockets through him. Joe does it again.

‘Ah, ah, sì,’ Nicky pants.

This time he’s ready for Joe, and drives down to meet him halfway. Their shared moans roll through the room as one sound. By the third time they manage to set a rhythm, Joe pulling out only to thrust straight back in, one hand still steadying Nicky, even as he sinks down onto him.

The street noise almost mute at the edge of Nicky’s awareness mingles with rhythmic panting and the unmistakable sound sound of skin against skin. The burn of it pulses right through to his core, tearing out endless, rolling moans.

He isn’t sure how long they manage to keep like that until the familiar curl of release builds to almost unbearable tension again, pulling inwards from every part of him and finally their rhythm breaks as descend into rocking messily into each other, chasing the edge of release. Joe’s thighs are shaking with need and Nicky knows, perhaps better than anything else in the world, just how close he is.

‘Nicky,’ Joe pants, and it’s all they need.

‘Go on, want to feel it, feel you, feel you come in me.’

Joe groans but still holds out, fingernails branding five perfect half-moons into Nicky’s hip as he bites his lip and thrusts once, twice more, angling himself until he’s hitting the spot that turns Nicky’s moan into a half-scream.

‘Go on, so good, come for me, that’s it, _sei così bravo per me’_ Nicky rambles, and it must hit its mark because then Joe’s tensing up, and coming inside him, still fucking through it in messy unformed thrusts. Nicky somehow manages it coordinate them enough to pull him in for a desperate open-mouthed kiss, swallowing the almost silent moans that spill off Joe’s tongue.

 _‘_ _Amore mio_ _,’_ Joe murmurs as he eventually comes back to himself, dropping his head into the crook of Nicky’s shoulder. He hasn’t pulled out, only shifted slightly to a more comfortable angle, and Nicky can still feel the thick warmth of his cock inside him.

He’s teetering so close to the edge that he can feel it creeping in and blurring around the edges of his senses. When Joe reaches between them and wraps a hand around his cock it only takes two strokes before he’s coming, collapsing into Joe’s arms as his vision swims with it. For a long while he’s aware of nothing else except for their shared breaths and the distant sound of thunder.

‘Thank you,’ Nicky whispers eventually as he runs a hand over and over Joe’s shoulders where he’s curled into his side. Joe hums into his skin, satisfied and sleepy.

He vaguely registers a motorbike pulling up, but it’s only when he catches the familiar voices drifting up from the courtyard that he realises how much time must have passed. Even as he detangles himself from Joe, the small burst of excitement is both unexpected and not; the last year has felt like a long one.

‘We should –’

‘Mm.’

‘Better we go to them, than them to us,’ Joe says, and Nicky laughs because it wouldn’t be the first – or probably last – time.

There’s a brief confusion as they try to locate clothes discarded a day and a half ago, somehow flung across the bedroom, bathroom, and hallway. Nicky winces, just slightly, when he crouches to fish a shoe out from under the bed, and Joe smirks.

‘Tender?’

‘Just a little,’ Nicky grins back and almost abandons all thought of leaving the room when Joe twists around to kiss him, deep and searching, hands untucking Nicky’s just-tucked shirt to slide into the waistband of his jeans. Except then Joe pulls away with a breathless,

‘Later,’ and the universe expands again.

It’s only when his hand is on the doorknob that he realises he’s wearing Joe’s shirt.

-~-

_(‘Been sightseeing?’ Andy prods later as they’re waiting for water to boil._

_‘Only the ones worth seeing,’ Joe says, just to see Nicky blush beside him._

_‘Perhaps try showering next time though, yeah?')_

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m actually kind of nervous about this bcs I had a minor ace crisis while writing and I’m not sure whether it’s actually hot or not? Anyway I hope you enjoyed.)
> 
> _The Italian is hopefully fairly intuitive but if anyone wants translations:*  
>  **per favore, ho bisogno = please, I need  
>  certo amore mio = of course my love  
> Sì, è perfetto = yes, that’s perfect  
> così buono per me = so good for me  
> Amore mio = my love**_  
>  _*based on my very limited Italian and google so do tell me if there are better ways of saying these things!_
> 
> I'm [ceraunos on tumblr, come and scream into the void with me](https://ceraunos.tumblr.com/).


End file.
